SUPERficial Love
by McMerder13
Summary: What if Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd were superheroes? What if they met in the middle of a mission? What do their powers have in store for them and what will happen? Read more to find out! (btw I like high key suck at summaries) OH! basically the whole grey's cast is in this soo yeah :)) also feel free to pm me with any questions or if you just wanna freak out about merder!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first ever fanfic and like I'm kinda scared. LOL! Anyways just keep in mind that I have never actually watched any superhero movies or anything I just know the basics from my brothers OH and from The Incredibles. Yeah I watched that so I know the basics, but this is my twist on this where Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd as well as most of the Grey's cast are superheroes, so bear with me on this. I also came up with this idea in class one day and like I HAD to write it down. However, i (unfortunately) do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of these characters, Shonda does. S/O to her! So here's my fic I hope you like it, and be sure to review bc like why nott. - McMerder13**

3:45 A.M.

"Three forty five in the freaking morning," was all Meredith Grey could think of as she looked at her pager. She was being paged to head quarters in the middle of the night! Meredith Grey was not a morning person, especially not when it's 3:45 in the morning. She pushed the blanket off of her small frame and headed to the shower. "Time to wake myself from this deep slumber" she thought to herself as she stepped under the excruciatingly cold spray. She grabbed her lavender shampoo and conditioner and took care of her hair, while trying to win the constant battle against sleep. Sometimes Meredith Grey wished that she wasn't a superhero and that she didn't have superpowers. That she was more like her mom, the great surgeon, Ellis Grey. But then again, her mother was colder than her shower so it's not the worst thing ever that she was a superhero. Either way, right now was one of those times that she absolutely hated her "occupation," if you could call it that.

She stepped out of the shower, and put on her basically everything resistant suit, it was lavender colored. Her favorite scent and color, and on the right arm, sewn in white, was the leo astrological sign. Mainly because that's what she was, a leo. But, it stood for one of her powers, super human strength, as well. Although, she was also able to create force fields and become invisible. Meredith Grey was strong both emotionally and physically.

She put on her shoes, if you could call them that, and headed into her kitchen. She couldn't really cook but she did know how to make granola bars and that's definitely what she needed right now. All that was left now was brushing out her golden hair that always looked perfect anyways, grabbing her bag, and putting on 'real' clothes over her suit.

The car ride to head quarters was fairly short. But the second she got there she was bombarded by all her workers as to why she was late. She looked down at her watch and frowned, it was on 4:35 that was like record time, and yet she was still late. All she really wanted to do was sleep, oh and talk to her person Cristina Yang. Cristina just went through a messy break up with her boyfriend of five months and she wasn't taking it so well. "here she comes" though Meredith as she saw Cristina coming towards her.

"Hey"

"Hey, you look like crap" she said with a smile.

"I look better than you" Meredith replied with a smile of her own.

But before they could continue their banter, their attention was brought to the front of the room where Owen Hunt, the guy Cristina was secretly crushing on, and another guy. A very handsome guy that Meredith couldn't take her eyes off of. "He's very dreamy" she thought to herself not allowing herself to get lost any longer. But she felt it, there was a spark, and she did not know how she was going to deal with possibly never seeing this man again.

 **Okay so that was the first chapter! opinions? I'm not really sure if that was good but I wanted to keep a sort of cliff hanger mainly because I'm hungry and also because I'm not really sure if anyone will actually like this. LOL! Anyways the next chapter I might do in Derek's point of view but I'm not exactly sure. Just comment whatever you want to see. Also since school is letting out in like 2 weeks I should able to update quite regularly, if nothing comes up that is. So yeah! I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided that I might as well continue this story bc I actually really like it. welpp. This chapter will be longer than the last and my grammar may not be perfect but ya know i'm not really stressing. Loll anyway let's just jumpstart into this chapter. OH and also i'm going to try doing this from Derek's pov bc I feel like if I do it from someone's point of view it'll turn out 'cleaner' than if I do it as narrator. Hopefully that made sense to you! Ok now i'll actually start.**

 _Derek's POV_

 _(this picks up where the last chapter left off. Derek and Owen are currently standing in the main hall of headquarters on the stage. They have a perfect view of all the heroes in their suits)_

I scanned the crowd. These are the people I am going to be working with. If i'm being completely honest I thought they would all be old guys with experience, but half of these people are women! I suddenly felt self conscious which is extremely unusual for me. I mean i'm Derek I have a super god complex I don't get self conscious if anything I just get my ego boosted. But I get to be self conscious today. "I just broke up with my fiancé, who i've been with for 6 years, because she was cheating" I said to myself repeatedly as if it was an excuse. But somehow I still managed to put my 'dreamy' smile on my face. I never understood why it was so dreamy but I went with it anyway because ego! I scanned the crowd again and noticed that the people here are very diverse yet still strike up conversations with each other. I noticed my best friend and brother, Mark Sloan, talking to who I believe it's Addison. When he called me and told me he was dating a redhead I didn't believe him because it's Mark Sloan. But I mean everything changes at some point right? I gave Mark a grin and continued my 'scan'. Next to him stood an asian woman with curly black hair who seemed to be looking up here but not at me. Maybe she has a thing for the boss, who knows? But next to her, next to her stood the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I stared into her striking emerald green eyes that went well with her dirty blond hair and got lost almost. I couldn't explain it but there was definitely a spark. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever and just like that all my pain went away. I had to find out who she was but I guess I though too soon because she broke eye contact and seemed to be staring at the floor.

I was broken out of my trance by Owen. "...and I would like you all to welcome the newest superhero to our staff Derek Shepherd" I didn't even notice he was taking until he mentioned my name. I just looked down at these people that I was supposed to work with while Owen told them my powers. I was able to shoot ice, fly, and I had super speed. But I had one other power no one knew about because most superheroes only had three powers maximum, I could turn invisible. However since my father is a surgeon not a hero, I got a fourth somehow. I don't really know how it happened and I've never told anyone. Heck my fiancé didn't even know I was a super hero!

I found myself watching her again. The way her golden locks covered her face and how her suit was lavender colored. It would look good against my indigo one I thought. "No" I said to myself you can't be thinking like that you just met. Well not really. Not officially. Oh God I have a crush.

I was still watching her while Owen rambled on about who knows what and then I heard her giggle. I was so thankful for her asian friend for making her laugh because her giggle was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. "What if her voice sounds even better" I wondered out loud, and then turned a bright shade of red after Owen looked at me skeptically. Shoot.

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom Ill be right back" I said as fast as possible

"Uh huh, okay" Owen said trying to contain his smile.

I dashed out of there faster than possible trying to think about her again to slow my thoughts. I was screwed. I Derek Shepherd am screwed.

I would have stayed in the bathroom longer but Mark came in and told me they were still waiting to give me my official badge. Crap. He led me out and I followed and I swear I have never been more embarrassed. "My sisters better not find out" I muttered to Mark. All he did was send me a grin that told me otherwise. Great. But as soon as I locked eyes with her again all of my embarrassment was gone. There was something about her that just made me feel a special way and I loved it. The 'ceremony' was kind of quick after that. I took an oath to always help and protect and then I was on to meet the actual superheroes. There were an awful lot of interns and maybe about 20 heroes. But who was I to judge. I'm just glad i'm an actual hero. The first people to walk up to me were Mark and Addison Montgomery, according to her badge, so I was right.

"Hey man, welcome aboard"

"Hey Mark and..(I paused to make it look like I was reading her name)..uh, Addison is it?"

She chuckled and offered me nod and a hello. Owen came back and had me move on, I met Miranda Bailey who I knew I was going to have fun being around, but not in a weird way. She was a strong and well respected woman who also had a sense of humor. I also met her husband Ben Warren he seemed like a nice guy. Next I met Alexandra Grey, or Lexie, as she called herself. There were many more people I met like Alex Karev, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley, and that asian woman from before whose name I learned is Cristina Yang but they didn't stand out like her. Finally I met her, Meredith Grey. Thank God for the badge. Meredith. Her name was beautiful just like her.

"Hello" she said and my breath almost caught in my throat, it WAS better than her laugh.

"Hi" I replied with a such natural ease that it scared me sometimes. I looked calm. That's good right?

"So welcome aboard I believe we'll be working together quite a bit since you have all the powers I don't" She said. "YES!" could this day get any better?

"Oh? what powers do you have?" I tried to act natural. I could see her friends watching us skeptically with smiles on their faces.

"I have superstrength, I can make a force field, and I can become invisible." "Me too" I though to myself. There was something else but I couldn't put my finger on it. Little did I know she had four powers just like me.

"Ah that's cool, so would you mind showing me around a bit?" It was a desperate plea but I could care less. She seemed shocked though. Maybe I was too forward.

"I would love to" YES! "but I promised my friends we'd go out, sorry! but I could ask my sister to show you around?" she seemed to be almost questioning.

"That's too bad, you won't get to hang out with me"

That made her laugh and I thanked the lord that I hadn't screwed up too much yet.

"Well bye, it was nice talking to you Derek" she spoke with a soft smile on her face. But I was mesmerized but the way my name sounded rolling off her tongue. But my thought soon came to an end as she turned around and walked over to her friends who gave her an almost knowing look before laughing.

"Bye" I said sad, almost gloomy. I was surprised at the effect she had on me.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Yes mom"

"I am happy"

"No mom, I just wanted to get away"

"Yes, i'm sure i'm fine"

"Thanks mom"

"I love you too, bye, say hi to everyone"

Well that went better than expected. I thought my mom would react differently when I told her I moved out of New York and to Seattle. But she was understanding since she too was a hero. I could sleep peacefully now before my hero sister found a way to contact me. But as expected the last things to run through my head before I went down in a peaceful slumber were Meredith Grey and they way that she smelled like some sort of flower.

 **Okay so that was about 1,400 words I'm actually surprised. I tried to make it longer but since I only started this fix it's hard without giving away too much. Also keep in mind that I wrote this on my phone just now in the car with only three hours of sleep and I'm literally publishing it because my other chapter was too short. But I do want to know if you want to see them get together soon or make Derek wait a while. I also have some surprises in store. I feel like I have the basic layout for this story done since i've been brainstorming in my history class for the whole year. But yeah leave a review please and well tell me if you like it. I'm also all for the constructive criticism and stuff so feel free to comment whatever. Oh and comment whose pov you would like to see for the next chapter. Anyways till the next update. - McMerder13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! I have a crap load of studying to do for finals but my very responsible self decided to write this instead of studying. S/O to bhavyam1998 and QueensDoItBetter this chapter is dedicated to you guys! I also feel way more rested than I did yesterday because I actually got 7 hours of sleep which is A LOT compared to the 3 or 4 hours I have been getting this week. Anyways enough about me, here's the next chapter from Meredith's POV where they actually do meet in the middle of a mission just like the summary! In addition I'm not going to shy away from the intimate scenes but I'm also not going to like do a full blown scene I'll just skip through some parts. OH and most of their powers are inspired by The Incredibles. K so like let's jump right in. Hope you like it - McMerder13**

4:45 A.M.

THUD! "Wha-" "oh" I rubbed whatever remnants of sleep I had off of my face and looked around. I was on the floor, sweating like crazy, and my panties were wet. No soaked. Damn you Derek Shepherd. "well might as well get up" I muttered to myself as I headed to the shower. I have four powers. FOUR. So that means the guy I get involved with has to have four too or our babies will be deformed and we'll have an infinite amount of 'bad luck' whatever that is. Why couldn't I have three powers just like everyone else? Maybe then I'd get to go out with him. HIM. Ugh i really do need to call Cristina. My head rambling was cut off by the fact that the water had turned freezing. So I got out but on some clothes and grabbed my pager to use the phone feature, Cristina would answer that for sure.

"You better have a good reason for phone paging me at 5 in the freaking morning Mer"

"I had a dream" I replied.

"We all have dreams Mer"

"No I mean a dream dream, a hot dream-" she cut me off before I could continue.

"Was it about McDreamy?"

"Mc-what, wait who are you talking about?" I was really confused now, I thought she was into Hunt.

"You know that new hero, gorgeous hair, blue eyes, who you have a huge crush on by the way" she replied so easily. CRAP, was it that obvious.

"I don't have a crush on him" My face reddening my the second.

"Oh you so do, so was he any good, in your dream of course" she said putting an emphasis on 'dream'

"Cristina!" but before I could continue my pager beeped telling me that I had to go to the island of hatred to stop haterman from destroying all life there with whatever new 'toy' he built. "I have to go in, I'll call you later!" and then I hung up.

I changed into my suit in record time and was on my way out the door when I remembered I forgot my pager. So, I used my fourth power elasticity to get it from the room while standing at the door. (Just like elasticgirl from The Incredibles) No one except for my dad knew I had a fourth power, my mom didn't even know I was a hero! She thought that I was a journalist or something like that, which led her to believe I was ordinary and incompetent for not becoming a surgeon like her. But my dad was protecting people from our space unit so I rarely ever saw him. I've only seen him out 5 times in my 23 years of life.

But that's not what mattered, what mattered was that I was going to be late. Sometimes I wished I was able to teleport or fly like Cristina, or shoot daggers with my eyes like Alex, or literally shoot bullets from my hand like Izzie. I've also wanted George's powers, who unlike Alex and Izzie has two, the ability to freeze everyone or transform into a bird. There was also Mark who was able to hypnotize you with his eyes and could use camouflage (not invisibility) to blend in. Lastly, there was Addison and Lexie, Addison had three, she could run really fast, turn into ANYTHING she wanted, and had a special voice that could put you out like anesthesia. Lexie could fix anything she touched, including living things. That's all I could think about as I used my special plane to get to the island of hatred.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

It's way different her than I remember. There were less plants and A LOT of destruction. The place reeked and looked like as if war broke out three different times. I heard a noise, so I looked over to my left and saw him standing here. What the hell was he doing? Ironic how he's here on HATRED island. I usually do missions alone, why on earth would he be here?

"What do you think you're doing here?" I whispered harshly.

He gave me a grin and said "They told me to come with you so we could work side by side"

"Fine, but what I say goes not the other way around, okay?" I said rather sternly.

He replied, with a smirk on his face, "Bossy, I like it"

I decided I could flirt back a little, "Well someone has to keep you in line", I said with a soft smile on my face. But before we could continue our playful banter I heard an explosion. CRAP.

 **So that was that. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it as long as possible like its 3,500 words long, I hope you liked it. I'll try to make the next chapter even longer. leave a comment of who you would like to see more of and what, also whose POV should I do next? OH yeah I'm sort of running out of ideas for powers so i'm sorry if I repeated some! But leave a suggestion on what you'd like to see next. ALSO, do you guys like this story? I really do so I hope you do too! Feel free to PM me with literally anything like if you wanna fangirl over merder or just like talk or if you have any questions! K till next time which may or may not be later today LOL - McMerder13**


	4. Chapter 4

**K so before you all hate me for having short chapters, I promise to try my very best to like make them longer, also I live on the west coast (USA) so there might be time differences and it might seem longer before I update, depending on wherever you live, but I'm trying to do daily updates so just bear with me. I'm not exactly great at writing the fighting scenes mainly because I don't have much to go off of. But I'm going to try my very best. I also promise to try my best to include the other characters. OH and before I forget, I turned on the anonymous review thing because a lot of you were having problems with it. Hopefully your not too mad! :)) Anyways let just get on into the next chapter! - McMerder13**

Derek's POV

"Well someone has to keep you in line", she said with a soft smile on her face. But before we could continue our playful banter I heard an explosion. My first instinct was to duck. But then I remembered that Meredith was still right next to me so I pushed her towards the floor and covered her small frame with mine. At first it was to protect her, but I lingered a little bit longer, because I could tell she was furious, and I loved having her under me. She was even smaller up close but I couldn't help but notice that we fit perfectly together. My happy trance was over when she started yelling. It turned me on even more, and I had to think about things like my mom so that I wouldn't react from below my waist.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. YOU THINK IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO DO THAT. I AM IN CHARGE HERE AND YOU ARE TO NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND." God she was adorable. I wasn't really paying attention to her so she kept yelling for ever and I was just there and enjoying the fact that her breasts were swaying up and down as she moved frantically while yelling.

"Stop staring at my boobs" she said in a harsh whisper, but she seemed almost amused. I thought wrong. I gave her a goofy grin and she responded by rolling her eyes.

"Let's go, and get off of me" she said.

"Yes dear" I said sarcastically with a smile on my face and she shot me a glare. However, her beautiful emerald green eyes spoke volumes and I could tell she was secretly enjoying it, but it seemed like she was stopping herself. From what? I thought to myself, if anything I should be the stopping myself since I am the one with 4 powers and all. But then again only 5% of all superheroes have them. Unfortunately those five percent are anonymous so I can't really know for sure if she does, but something in my gut tells me she does. And my gut is usually always right. I guess I'll have to ask her sometime.

I followed her around until we came face to face the robot that was destroying everything, and let me tell you its pretty huge. I wish I had one of Bailey's powers, super hearing, maybe then we could've hid or something, but I didn't. Meredith however had a smile on her face, she seemed to like the challenge. The robot spotted us and reached out its claw to grab us, and I was about to run, when I slammed into something really strong. CRAP. But then I realized that the thing I bumped was purple. I turned around and saw her creating a forcefield around us.

"Sorry I forgot to warn you" she shrugged with a smile on her face.

"s o'kay" I replied a little sore from the impact. But she wasn't there anymore. The force field had gotten smaller and was still there but she wasn't. Then I remembered, she can turn invisible. I wonder what her fourth power is.

"Where'd you go" I whispered.

"Right here" she said and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait you can fly right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Okay I need you to like drop me off at the top near one of its arms…wait you can carry me right?"

"Hahaha, yes, hop on," today was the best day ever. She hopped on and I was surprised she was super light.

"I'm not too heavy right, because if I am you don't have to carry me or anything" oh this was too adorable I thought to myself. "Light as a feather" I replied. To be honest I loved having her so close to me. "Get ready for take off" I said in a fake voice and she giggled. Her giggle warmed my heart. But as soon as I started flying she had a huge smile on her face like she was free and she was giggling madly. I couldn't wait to make her giggle again.

"Okay good luck" I said and dropped her off. I then went and stood in a tree while I watched her work. I shot ice at all four of the arms so that the robot can get distracted while she twisted off one of its arms with her super strength. It amazed me how someone so small could be so strong. When the arm was completely off I froze the robot again and watched as she attacked the robot with its own arm. As soon as the robot started to self destruct she jumped off. I then swooped down and picked her up just before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks" she said, which surprised me, I honestly thought she was going to yell a lot more.

"No problem I said" and sent her one of my dreamy smiles. But instead of taking us near the plane, I kept flying since she seemed to enjoy it.

"What are you doing?" she asked skeptical.

"Well you did a good job I'm congratulating you by taking you for a fly" I replied. She seemed to think about it for a minute before saying "Okay, well how about you take me for a fly after we get back to headquarters, you know since this mission was so easy they're probably wondering where we are."

"You're right" I agreed, but I was ecstatic because technically we were going on a date. We went back to headquarters and informed everyone of what happened, before I took her for a little fly.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So, do you usually take coworkers for a flight after a successful mission?" she asked somewhat amused.

"Never, actually but I had to make an exception" I replied.

"Really" she seemed skeptical

"Oh yes, I said" But before I could stop myself I asked "What's your fourth power?" so much for smooth I thought to my self. I immediately felt her tense.

"What do you mean? I don't have a fourth power. I only have three like everyone else. Well except for the people who have two or one. I don't have four, why do you think I have four? Do I look like I have four? I mean I look normal right? I don-"

"Meredith" I said cutting her off from her adorable ramble. "I can call you that right" she merely nodded. "It's okay I have four too, I can turn invisible"

"What?" and when I looked into her eyes they were filled with hope and happiness. "You have four powers too, she asked in an almost whisper" oh this was too adorable, but my question from before was confirmed she does have four powers. YES!

"Yeah" I said looking at her lovingly, and I didn't expect what she said next.

"Turn invisible"

'What" I looked at her in confusion.

"Just do it"

"Okay" I said and as soon as I turned invisible, she did too. I knew this because when two people are invisible they can still see each other. But what happened next literally blew me off my feet. She leaned in, so slow that I could smell her hair, and pressed her soft lips against mine. At first I thought I was dreaming, but I knew I wasn't because then I felt her tongue in my mouth.

 **So I know that was still short but A LOT happened in this chapter. So the kiss, I know its early but keep in mind, just because two people kiss doesn't mean they're dating. Also sorry about the cliff hanger, I hate them too, but they're actually kind of fun to write. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter, I don't really have anything else to add except for the fact that next chapter will include a girls night. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter! (which might be in two days because tomorrow is Monday and my teachers ALWAYS give a crap load of homework on Mondays) Oh and you can PM me for literally anything so yea. McMerder13 outtt. LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I said I have a lot of studying, and I do, but I'm at this point in my studying where I'm like screw it, I will never need to know this and I wont remember all of this in two days anyways and all is well in the world. So my, once again, extremely responsible self decided to ditch my studying and write another chapter. A LOT is going to happen in this chapter. I know I said there would be girl talk in my last authors note, but I decided to reduce that down to Cristina and Mark. Keep in mind most of these characters have the same personality. ONLY Derek and Addison have never been involved in any way. I love both of their characters very much, just not together. Anyways I'm sort of taking a poll of if people like MADDISON better or SLEXIE. So yea make sure to leave review. Oh and a lot may happen in this chapter but I have a feeling its going to be like really short so hopefully you don't mind, this is sort of like a filler chapter. I also wanted to add that this is probably the longest authors note ever so ima just end it right here. Enjoy - McMerder13**

Meredith's POV

I kissed him. I am STILL kissing him. That was all I could think about as I explored his moist cavern with my tongue and played with the wisps of his gorgeous hair at the bottom of his neck. I don't think I've ever felt this overwhelming feeling before and I absolutely love it. The kiss would have went on forever, but I needed air and I'm guessing he did too by the way he was panting heavily. I rested my forehead against his and just looked into his deep blue eyes. I could see the desire behind them. I knew what was going to happen next and I knew I should stop it, but instead I kissed him again and he kissed me back with the same amount of passion, if not more. He started flying again, while kissing me, and I couldn't help but smile into his mouth. I wouldn't admit it, but I was scared of flying, and right now in his arms, I love it. He flew us to a building and landed on the porch. I looked at him skeptically, technically we were invisible, so we could get away with it, but was he serious?

He seemed to notice my hesitation because he said "Welcome to my apartment" OH I smiled at him and opened the door and was about to lead him inside when "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" he was being paged to go over more stuff about his new day job. GREAT just what we needed. He looked at me apologetically and I could see how disappointed he was. "Go its okay we can finish this later" I told him and he gave me the biggest smile before blasting off.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"What the hell you can't just drag people into closets, I don't even know who you a- Mer?" she looked at me questioning. "What are you doing?"

"If I tell you what just happened, you have to be my person, no judging no jokes just listen okay?"

"Okay I can do that"

"I kissed McDreamy"

"You kissed McDreamy?" she said in a shocked tone, like she didn't know I had it in me.

"Yeah, I kissed McDreamy" I muttered.

"Where and when?"

"Just now and in the sky"

"In the sky what the hell were you doing in the sky you hate flying?" she looked amused

"Well you know how he can fly" I continued without waiting for a response "Well he took me for a flight because I beat that robot and well I kissed him" I said.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, what happened next."

"Well he took me to his apartment and we were about to-" I though about what I should say next.

"Do the nasty?" Cristina filled in.

"Yeah, do the nasty, and then he got paged" Cristina laughed before saying "Awww, did Hunt ruin the fact that you almost got laid for the first time in 7 years?"

"CRISTINA!"

"Sorry, sorry" and she seemed anything but. "But seriously Mer I feel bad for you, your falling for McDreamy."

"I am not!"

"Oh you so are, hard and fast" she said in a sing song voice. I knew she was right and I couldn't deny it anymore.

"Okay yeah, maybe I'm falling for him" and we both smiled.

"I'm happy for you Mer"

"I'm happy for me too" I replied with a smile.

 **OKAY so I really do need to get back to studying. I know this chapter is short but once again it is a filler chapter, so don't hate me. Plus I like publish the chapter like RIGHT after writing it and proofreading it too if there are any mistakes thats why. Also if at anytime you don't like the way the storyline let me know and ill try my nest to change it a bit. I'm going to try to do daily updates but with finals coming up I can't be too sure if I'll be able to. Anyways, till next time, most likely from Derek's perspective, - McMerder13**

 **One more thing I like LOVE making puns, so would it bother you if I started making some, I won't make a lot I promise, but like I just wanna know if you guys are cool with me, because your opinions matter to me. You guys matter to me too so just let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. I've just had a really bad month and writers block / I usually thought about my next chapter in class, but now that school is out I kind of have to adjust to figure out what point in time I should think about my next chapter. please don't hate me! Also I have added this story to wattpad too in case any of you like wattpad more. It's the same title and everything, like I literally copy and past the story from here onto wattpad. ALSO do you guys still like this story? I want to continue it, I do but if no one likes it Id rather not. So just leave your opinions in the review. I also know that this chapter may be shorter than you wanted but its a filler sort of because something BIG is about to happen and this is just the transition so don't freak out yet I have a feeling you'll like the next couple chapters. - McMerder13**

Reader's POV

4:45 AM

Derek awoke with a smile on his face. For the first time in a while, since moving away from his family, he had a smile on his face. He was a morning person. He got up and got into a shower taking a little more time on his hair than usual because someone wanted him. And not in the family cousin way but like as a boyfriend. At least he was pretty sure she wanted him as a girlfriend. He got out of the shower and checked his phone. The first thing he saw was her face. After their little "date" and finding out she had 4 powers he knew she was the one. So he googled her and picked a picture where she looked more flawless than usual to use as his wallpaper.

She had her lavender suit on with her little start sign that he thought was the cutest thing ever. She was a leo. Just like him. He couldn't remember if he told her that. But something was different about this photo. Her hair wasn't curled or fixed so that the crowds of people can admire their hero. Her hair was normal. There was no makeup covering any of her porcelain features. She was 100% natural and the suit fit her well. He loved that picture. Her smile was adorable. Her nose scrunched up a little bit and her eyes were shining. He had to get a picture of them together. Oh he was such a sap, and he knew it! He just couldn't wait to get to work to see her. He was falling hard and fast.

He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair again. He then headed off to put on his suit so that he could report to headquarters. He was a health nut. But he decided that today he could just eat a slice of cold pizza. It's faster anyways. He was about to leave after fixing his hair for the hundredth time when he heard her giggle. At first he thought he was imagining things. He had to be imagining things. But then he looked to his balcony and saw her standing there watching him fix his hair and giggling. His heart skipped a beat. He loved that giggle. Actually loved was an understatement. That giggle was his favorite sound in the world.

He walked over to the balcony and decided to sway his hips a little to make her giggle again. He smiled at her softly giving her the patented 'McDreamy' look before opening the sliding glass door.

"Well if this isn't a nice surprise"

She blushed, "Sorry, I just wanted to double check that this was the right apartment, I couldn't really remember"

"You can check anytime you want" he replied earning another giggle. God he loved that giggle. But before he could say anything else she pressed her lips against his. At first he was shocked but then he encouraged it. He was about to open his mouth and allow her tongue entrance when she whispered. "Turn invisible"

He did as he was told and soon she was on him again. He loved the feeling of her body against his and her bossiness turned him on. It fit. They fit. But almost as soon as she started the kiss, she ended it. We'll sort of.

"Only Cristina knows about us, can it stay that way for a while?" she asked looking almost vulnerable. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. There was definitely something that happened to her. Something he would need to figure out.

"Of course" he replied. "But what are we exactly?"

"Well, uh, you could, uh you know be my boyfriend like we could date and stuff. But you don't have to if you don't want to. Or if you're not ready that's good too. Or if you want we could forget this happened. But I do like you so I hope you don't want forget this happened. But I would un consider you my boyfriend, not tha-" he cut her rambling short with a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like eternity. Their tongues meshing against each other. Dueling with one another. Trying to taste each other.

"My girlfriend rambles and it's the most adorable thing in the universe" he said and she blushed.

"So your my boyfriend right?"

"Fortunately for the both of us, yes" He said with his McDreamy smile.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and make out, we're gonna be late so we better go" he said.

"Okay uh, will you uh carry me like take me for another flight? You don't have to or anything" she quickly said.

"Hop on" He smiled.

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He said giving her the McDreamy look again. "But I might need to use the bathroom" he said, gesturing down to his crotch, blushing.

"I could help you with that you know" she said in a seductive tone.

"Oh god, he groaned, you could but we'd never leave" she giggled again. "Wait here, I'll be right back"

"Okay" she said gigging once again.

 **Okay so that was that. I hoped you enjoyed it and stuff. And I'm sorry again for not updating. It's just this month has been HORRIBLE like the basic bullying that I've gone through this whole year was multiplied by like 4 this past month and it was hard adjusting to this new dose of bullying. But you know I'm fine now, or I will be. And I promise I'll try to update more! Sorry if these authors notes annoy you! - McMerder13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I guess some of you do like this story so here I am continuing it :) Anyways I want to give you all a HUGE thanks for being supportive and all that, and for those of you who stuck around during that one period of time and are still reading I am extremely grateful! I don't really know if a lot of people have discovered this story yet but you guys are awesome so it's okay. Anyways just know you're always free to PM me, and I'm not just saying that, I REALLY enjoy talking to you guys! So yeah please do. OH and be sure to tell me some good merder fanfic titles, I have already started to read some of yours, and I'm running out of merder stories to read! Being the huge shipper I am, I have read like every single one, so help me out if you know any good ones. Okay now lets start. Im also trying to give you longer updates to make up for the fact that I can't update frequently so bear with me. Okay okay I'm stopping. Enjoy this update - McMerder13**

 **I enjoy writing from the reader's POV so most of this story will be from that POV.**

PLOP PLOP PLOP. It was all Derek could hear and it was driving him crazy. No it was driving him beyond crazy. All he wanted was some alone time with his dear Meredith and all he got was work. He loved saving people, and people idolized him. Everywhere he went he say McDreamy posters and kids dying to meet the superhero known as McDreamy. No one besides other superheroes knew him as Derek though. Only superheroes were allowed to know each others real identities. It's why his mom and sisters knew who he really was, and it's why if Meredith were to see him as a normal pedestrian, she would be able to identify him. Its also why Meredith's mother knew of the superhero she was, but didn't know that it was her daughter. But all Derek wanted was to be able to be Derek and Meredith, not McDreamy and Lioness. But things never go his way.

The rain didn't go away, and Derek wasn't researching the information for his mission either. It was his first 'mission' were he would take charge. McSteamy, Mark, would be tagging along too, but only to make sure that Derek didn't screw up. But no, instead of checking up on all possible ways to defeat this bot, he was looking straight ahead. Straight at her. She was reviewing for a mission too. But she hadn't noticed that his office was right across from hers. He could see the crease of her forehead and the way her eyebrow rose ever so slightly after she read something. But then it went away and she had her concentration face on. To Derek it was adorable, to anyone else it was normal. She lifted her head away from the screen as if sensing someone watching her. In all reality its possible, if Derek was close enough to be able to breath in her intoxicating scent, then she should be close enough to sense him right?

But the second she noticed it was Derek her eyes lit up and she tried hard to contain her smile. Derek, however, was a goner, his smile got even wider. It was a contagious smile too, because soon Meredith gave in and smiled back.

"Hey man, you ready?" said Mark already knowing that he broke the intense eye sex that was just happening.

"Huh, oh yeah. Yeah i'm ready"

"You sure? You may also want to take a quick bathroom break" said Mark looking down to Derek's nether regions with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up" Derek replied going red. That was the second time that morning. He really needed to get some alone time with Meredith. But first he had to finish this god awful mission.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"It's over there" came Mark's voice into his ear.

"Yeah I see it" Derek said right before he shot the small drone with ice. It was small but it put up one hell of a fight. Using his super speed he ran out of its sight and then shot it again before flying into it and crashing behind the tree.

"One down, five to go" said Mark's voice agin.

"Yeah, I know" Derek said a little irritated. He was being cock-blocked because he had to train. The last time he did this was when he was an intern hero. He's one of the best heroes in the nation, but he has to train because he was out off practice for a month. A MONTH. But instead of directing all of his rage at Mark, he decided to direct it at the drones. After all, LITTLE Derek was extremely big and could do things.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Good job, that was great practice"

"Thanks, Mark"

"Go get her, i'll take care of the clean up" Mark said with a smile.

"Thanks man" replied Derek giving him a real smile, before flying off to his apartment.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek got there not at all surprised to see her sitting on his porch.

"Hey there" he offered with a smile.

"Hey" she got up and kissed him, but before he could do anything she pulled back looking shy.

"Is it okay if we wait a little, the last time I did this well it wasn't really a relationship but I, can we just wait to have sex, please?" she was pleading. But before he could reply she said "Its okay if you don't want to be with me I get it, you think i'm crazy now and-"

"Meredith" he said cutting her off and it seemed to sober her up. "Of course we can wait? Would you like to eat?"

At first she was shocked, but then "Yeah, yeah eating would be good, thanks" then she added "Can you fly us there?"

"Yeah, hop on, just turn invisible" she did as he asked and they flew away to enjoy their meal.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Dinner was good, thank you Derek" Meredith said from on top of Derek's back.

"Of course, I enjoyed it too" he waited a second before adding, "where's your apartment so I can head straight there"

"Oh, I uh know I said no sex and all that, but can I stay at your apartment tonight? I just want to fall asleep in your arms? Or we can stay at mine, or if you don't want you don't have to agree or anything, but I just thought-" But before she could continue her ramble he cut her off with a smile "I wouldn't have it any other way, and then flew off to his apartment.

 **So that was that, I really hope you liked it, I tried to make it as long as possible. I'm sorry that I'm really bad at writing the combat scenes. I also don't feel like Meredith and Derek should sleep together just yet. I know you guys want it to happen, but I feel like they should work on their relationship a little bit because Meredith wants it to mean something. Anyways be sure to review and hang in for the next chapter! Thanks for reading - McMerder13**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I just realized that I haven't updated in what seems like forever. I suck, I know, I don't really have an excuse except for the fact that I found a new fanfic and like I haven't been able to stop reading! So as promised I am going to try my very best to make this one long! Also I LOVE it when you guys leave me reviews, so let's try to get at least ten for this chapter! Much love - McMerder13**

Waking up was different today. Not bad different. The strong scent of lavender filled his nostrils, and he buried his head further into her beatific golden locks and smiled.

"Hmm" he said into her hair. He loved breathing her in. He just loved her. Loves. He knows that they only met like a couple days ago, but he knew he couldn't live without her. He still needed to ask her what her fourth power was. He knew she had one but he still hadn't thought to ask what it was. However, he was taken out of his Meredith induced trance when he felt her move and mumble something incoherent that sounded like she was asking for five more minutes.

"Good Morning" He said his voice still groggy from sleep. She curled into him further, tightening her hold against him. So Meredith Grey was not a morning person, who knew?

"You know we should get up, shower, preferably together" he said almost questioningly.

"And why would we do that" she smiled, her head still buried in his chest

"We need to save water"

"Hmm, I think you might be right " she said and began a slow trail of kisses up his naked torso. "But no sex" he added.

She lifted her head and looked at him for a second with a look of appreciation and said "Thank You"

"It'll be hard, literally, but of course, I would never dream of pressuring you" he said to her with his 'McDreamy' smile plastered to his face.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The shower was way better than either of them could imagine. They had enough pent up sexual tension to fill the Grand Canyon. They both wanted each other, but both of them wanted to wait.

"We have to go in soon, but I don't want to, I want to just stay here all day with you" Meredith's told him.

"Well we could spend the day together, get in on the same missions, you do after all have all the powers I don't" Derek replied with a wink. "Which reminds me, what is your fourth power?" he added.

She blushed from her end of the couch and said, "Elasticity, you know like Elastic Girl from The Incredibles?"

"Really? So if you wanted you could reach me from your side of the couch?"

She smiled and extended her arms forward and around his neck, dragging her body forward and bringing herself to his lap. Before he could even react, she had him in a mind-blowing kiss. Leaning in further and pushing her tongue into his mouth when he gasped. He responded quickly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dueled for a while, each trying to conquer the other until they had to break away for air. They stared into each others eyes for a while before she said "Yeah, I can"

He smiled at her and they lost each other in the others gaze until both their pagers beeped. "Looks like we'll be stuck together after all" she said and headed to the door to slip on her shoes. If you could call them that.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Whats the matter?" Meredith said to Bailey as she came in.

"Haterman is back at it again, only this time he's ruining all the parks all over the city"

"Got it, so what kind of bots are we facing?" she replied oblivious to the fact that Derek Shepherd was watching her with a look of pure desire.

"The broom-vroom-destroy it 3000, it's a tough one" Miranda told her.

"How many are there and of what sizes?" Derek said reminding the both of them of his presence.

"According to this, 5, 2 small ones and 3 of the bigger ones, not the large" Bailey told him.

He turned to Meredith and said "You ready to tackle some bots?"

"Hell yeah" she said with a smirk. Neither of them noticing the knowing yet somewhat disapproving look in Bailey's eyes.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So how do we do this again?" Derek asked for the umpteenth time, enjoying the fact that he was able to tease Meredith Grey.

"If you ask me that question one more time Derek Shepherd you won't like the consequences" she exclaimed.

"Will you punish me for being naughty?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, but he didn't miss the amusement in her eyes. Her eyes were like a book, he could know how she felt just by looking into them.

"Okay you see that one right there?" she didn't wait for him to respond. "I need you to shoot it down with ice"

"Got it" he said before hitting it spot on. As soon as it fell to the ground, she used her super strength to pick it up. He then went under her and flew her up to the sky, where she tossed it to the ground causing it to break. They repeated the same process with the other four, having a little trouble with the bigger 3. But overall they made a great team, and now the world knew it.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

When they got back, they changed into their regular clothes and became Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd. No one thought they were superheroes since she wore a lavender mask and he wore an indigo one when they were on the 'job'. It was amazing how they could go to their so called day jobs where both of them weren't heroes and no one would notice.

They both turned invisible as soon as they got away from the building, and he carried her. They were in the sky when he said, "Tell me something I don't know about you" she looked apprehensive for a moment before she asked, "Do you like nature?"

He chuckled and said, "This is supposed to be about you"

"Shut up and answer the damn question" was her response.

"Bossy, I like it, and for the record, yes I do, I love it actually, why do you ask?"

"You promise you won't make fun of me?"

"I promise"

"When I first moved back here, I took he ferry to this island, and there was this beautiful 40 acres of land available and well I sort of bought it. It was an impulse buy I swear. I've never actually liked nature before that, I'm not a naturey person, I'm still not but I-"

"Meredith" he told her amusement shining in his eyes, "Why are you telling me this?" he said with a smirk.

"Well, because I sort of live there, in a trailer, in the middle of nowhere"

"Is that so?"

"Yea, do you want to see it?"

"I'd love to" he said with a smile.

 **So the trailer. I decided to change it up a bit. Next chapter will be of them actually checking out the land. Anyways 2017 has been the worst year ever and the only way I could get away from it is through reading, so make sure to leave me some good merder fanfic titles. I hoped you liked it! Make sure to leave a review and any suggestions, I love hearing everything you guys have to say, even constructive** **criticism. Till next time -McMerder13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back. Since my birthdays is in a couple days, I have a surprise for you! And I have a feeling that you guys are going to like this. My writers block is basically coming to an end! So much so that I have a couple new ideas for fanfics and I need some help deciding! (and if you couldn't tell before I LOVE AU fanfics) so anyways,**

 **FF 1) Derek is Meredith's tutor**

 **FF 2) Meredith is a model**

 **FF 3) Derek is a professional athlete**

 **So I know that these are probably fanfics already, and the ideas are sort of like not set in stone so I don't really know what the other person is gonna do in each fic yet, but I wanted your opinions on which fics you guys would like better! So just feel free to PM me or just like leave a review with it or something :) you could also email me if you'd like @ mcmerder13@gmail .com** **ALSO I am INCREDIBLY sorry for not answering some of your PMs right away :( my notifications didn't work for some reason and well I missed them! I cannot stress enough how sorry I am. I hope those of you who did will forgive me for a response that was a couple weeks late! Anyways let's just get right on into it - McMerder13**

"Okay so, uh, you kinda have to, you know what we should've gone to my normal apartment where I usually live for my "day job". I'm so stupid for suggesting this. Stupid meredith with her stupid ideas you're going to think i'm a freak now. You might not even like the woods and here i am looking like a lame ass loser inviting you to my home that isn't really a home and-"

"Meredith"

"You might have even think i'm an axe murderer even though i'm a woman and women aren't usually axe murderers, I mean they can be, women can be whatever they want. But i'm me I don't look like an axe murderer I think, I hope. But i'm not, an axe murdered, i'm not. I just fell in love with this land it's nice and-"

"Meredith" Derek said this time a little bit louder. Her rambling was amusing, but it wasn't good for her thinking that he didn't like the land when he loved it.

"What?" she responded breathless

"First of all you don't look like an axe murderer and secondly I love the land and I love nature, now do you want to tell me where this infamous trailer is? I've heard it's quite the sight. Meredith the not axe murderer living in a trailer" he said with a dreamy smirk.

"Shut up and go into that clearing over there and follow the paved path" she replied with fake annoyance.

"Bossy, I like it" making Meredith tighten her arms around him.

"Good, it keeps you in line" her voice a soft murmur, almost like honey.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

"This is it" she said with a soft sigh.

He inspected it and took in the surroundings before turning to her and holding out his hand. "Wanna show me the inside?"

"Mmmm will I get a thank you?" she said as she grabbed his hand

"Definitely, more than one" he said with a wink and his signature smirk, pulling her closer to his body.

"Derek" Meredith reminded him softly with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Hey, you know I would never dream of-" he was speaking in a soothing voice, comfort, before he was cut off.

"I know, I just, I don't know, i'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry for, now want to show McDreamy the trailer?" her jaw dropped. He knew. He started laughing at her wild expression and cheeks that were so red they looked like a tomato.

"Gossip" was all he said, and she never thought she could hate the interns and assistants more. However, she rolled her eyes in a playful manner and said "Come on let's go inside, it getting kind of cold"

As soon as they entered the somewhat small space, she looked up at him biting her lip. Wether he would like it or not remained a mystery to her. She followed his gaze around the "box" as some people liked to call it, noticing everything he did. And when he turned around, he had a huge smile on his face and said "i'm going to kiss you now".

He took a small step and closed the remaining space between them pressing his body against hers, pressing his lips to her soft ones, and slipping his tongue into her mouth when she gasped in surprise.

The kiss continued both of them exploring each other's mouths as if it was the first time they have ever kissed someone. Frantic. Like a first kiss. Needing. Like a first ACTUAL kiss. She pulled back first, needing air again. They rested their foreheads against each other, while he shifted back and forth trying to ignore the straining in his pants.

She looked down and smiled and looked back up at him, almost reassuring, lovingly, before _**thinking** 'screw it'. _

**Hey so I hope you liked that, I know I know it's short and a cliff hanger but i'm moving and it was sort of last minute and so I have A LOT on my mind. Also i'm sorry i'm pretty bad at intimate scenes. Once I get resettled hopefully I can update more and start on the new story that you guys decide on! Since after all my writers block is basically gone. - McMerder13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Peeps! So I think I might start making merder edits! I'm not sure though, so let me know if you guys would like that. Also if I do, they will be uploaded to my instagram and twitter mcmerder13 (for both). So I sort of SUCK at writing intimate scenes, like they turn out really bad and cringy, so for the sake of staying normal, I'm not going to attempt it THAT much this chapter. Also this is just a filler chapter, since I should currently be unpacking. I'm going to stop boring you know, let's just get right on into it - McMerder13 (ALSO review make me write faster, because it feels like more people are reading, and it also gives me a notification which reminds me that I have a story while I'm reading other fanfics LOL)**

Meredith awoke feeling different, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she just had a feeling that something was different this morning. She had yet to open her eyes, wanting to hold onto this feeling for as long as possible. This feeling of bliss. She slowly started to open her eyes when she felt something warm shift behind her. She was in her trailer was what she first thought, and then something tightened around her midsection. No, not tightened, just loosely grabbed. Yea that was it. She couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading on her face when she recalled last nights events.

 _She launched forward again, grabbing him by surprise, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She kept kissing him, over and over. Only pulling back for air, before striking again and again. If this felt like heaven, what would the sex feel like she thought to herself. She already knew that she was falling for him hard and fast, she just couldn't admit it for obvious reasons. They neared the bed, where she pushed him down and got on top, straddling him. He reacted quickly and flipped them over. All while passionately kissing. She could feel him and boy was he ready for her. Huge would be an understatement. She wasn't even sure how he could possibly fit inside her, which made her desire for him increase. Hey pulled back a little, his rosy lips swollen and his eyes a shade so dark that she didn't think she'd ever want to look away. "Are you sure" came his raspy voice._

 _"Take me for a ride Derek" and that's what he did. The stripping process took very little time seeing as they were still in their suits. He was positioned on top of her, their eyes filled with lust and desire for one another. When all of a sudden he couldn't resist anymore and entered her. She gasped, her slick tight walls holding him in place, while her eyes rolled into the back of her head. It was magical. Every single thrust caused a moan or a gasp or some sort of pleasured sound. It was heaven on earth. With earth shattering orgasms._

The arm around her midsection pulled her against him tighter once again, enjoying the feel of her naked skin against his. It really was heaven. He never wanted to move from this spot. Her smell captivated him. He wanted to lie with her forever. Just thinking about last night was enough to do him over. He wanted more of her, of them. She was like his drug, and boy was he addicted.

"Good Morning" came her honey filled voice.

"Mmmm it is a good morning" she giggled and he smiled even wider into her hair.

"What do you say we just lie here all day, forget about the world, just you and me?"

She looked hesitant for a moment, but then she turned around, cuddled further into his chest and said "I would love to"

MDMDMDMDMDMD

She had to tell him, she knew she had to tell him but she didn't know how to. Her undying feeling for him weren't going away, and she was about to tell him when he said, "I love you". He thought she was asleep that's why he said it. So she wasn't supposed to hear it she thought. Maybe he didn't want her to know or he was practicing on her so he could tell someone else. Her mind raced coming out with a million different options, none of them being remotely accurate. He loved her and she wouldn't believe it so she pretended to sleep and decided to avoid instead.

 **Hey guys! I hoped you liked that chapter! Make sure to leave a review. Also if you have any idea where you'd like this story to go, please let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So Hey guys I'm back, I could try and write an apology but I feel really crappy about not updating, I guess I just lost motivation, and life got to me. I'm a little dark and twisty too lol. Anyways, I'm back since some of you guys still wanted me to update, and there may not be a lot of you but it means the world to me when I read your comments. Like I start crying because you guys actually are so sweet and I love all of you, I'd love to make some friends too! So don't be shy to talk to me, I love meeting new people. Anyways, I have turned on the guest reviews and I don't know why they're still not working, but my pms should work so you could contact me through there, anyways ket me just get to the story!** **love always and thanks for being patient with me, McMerder13**

I can't do it, I can't, I can't, I can't. It's already bad enough that I'm in love with him why does he have to tell me he loves me when I'm sleeping? He probably doesn't even love me. He only thinks he love me because I have four powers and COULD be "the one" for him. But I am so utterly in love with him. I can't even begin to explain how much I love Derek Shepherd. It's like BAM I woke up and it all came rushing to me, realization is like reality but worse, because it's always been real and you've been in the dark about it all up until it smacks you right in the face like a baseball bat. Or hits you in the right spots with Derek Shepherd's. NO think abut your love for him not his actual him. But then again his actual him is soo MEREDITH FOCUS. okay brain, where was I?

Meredith was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him approach the mission desk, even when he was standing right next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" and she almost screamed like a four year old, her superhero powers totally ditching her until she realized who it was. The guy who could love her but probably doesn't and probably never will and *eyeroll*

"Seriously Meredith, is everything okay?" he says after a couple seconds.

"Huh? oH yeah eveythings a-okay, perfect, great, did I say perfect because it totally is, FINE its Fine thats what it is" she giggled nervously to try and cover up the fact that she knew how extremely stupid she sounded. He was about to respond when his beeper sounded, he looked down and frowned his sister wasn't supposed to arrive for another day. He told her how he was positive he had found the one and she insisted she fly out, but he thought he would at least have a day to clear it with Meredith. Crap

"Hey, uh I gotta go, I got a date" he said with a wink to let her know he was kidding and flashed her the dreamy smile that she loves so much.

"HAHAHAH you go do that" she told him, not realizing he had triggered an endless amount of insecurities dating all the way back to her childhood.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Kathy! It's so great to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?" Derek said as his sister approached headquarters.

"Is that anyway to treat your sister? Come on I even brought food!"

"What are you talking about?" he said playing dumb and smiling.

"Oh come here you fool and give me a hug!"

"I've missed you Kath" he said as he gave her a hug and they sat down on the table outside headquarters. Both oblivious to the fact that Meredith witnessed the entire exchange from the third floor window. "Maybe he does have a date, he wasn't kidding, he was probably using me too when he practiced saying I Love You" irrational thoughts swarmed her head as silent tears streamed down her face. And before she knew it, she was in a suit closet crying to her heart's content. Maybe Derek Shepherd isn't in love with me after all.

 **I'm procrastinating a super huge essay and well I kind of need to start it now, so I decided to make this a two part chapter and ill post the next part later on. I hope you guys like it! and sorry for the sort of cliff hanger LOL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you guys hate me, I mean I haven't updated since like September. I low-key feel like a hypocrite because I'm like severely pissed off at one of my teachers since the haven't updated the grades since September and it'f finals week. I don't know how much screw-up room I have left in that class. Um, there really is no excuse for my lack of updating besides life. So you know I'm going to try my best to make this one worth it. Honestly the only reason im updating right now is because you people still love this story, which surprises me because like I'm a pretty worthless person. So yea, incase you couldn't tell reviews mean THE WORLD to me, even if it's just a pat on the back saying "you're doing great" it helps me feel appreciated. So if you could leave a review telling me what you would like to see, I'd love you forever. Okay so now, I present you the new chapter where I try and patch things up, I hope you like it!**

Meredith's POV

I don't know why I'm still crying. I really don't. It doesn't make sense. I mean it's not like I've know him for a long time, I can't possible love him. right? I should have known this would happen to me, the universe hates me. I was naive to think it would give me an actual shot at the happy fairy tale ending people are always dreaming about. The worst part, he freaking told me he had a date. As if it were the most casual thing ever, as if we had agreed it would be okay to just have me be there and exist, as if it would be okay to watch my freaking Prince Charming prance away to a woman who is better than I'll ever be. It was too good to be true, I don't even know why I believed him, what would he even see in me. I'm flat and tiny and don't have any good features. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I hate him and this stupid universe. And yet I've been here for the past three hours, on the floor of a closet crying about him. Oh I just love how well my life is going.

Derek's POV

I checked my watch, and noticed that three hours have already passed. Damn, time really does fly. But either way, I needed my Meredith fix. I'm surprised I made it this long without seeing her. Usually I'd pull out a picture, because I just love her so dang much I need her to get through the day. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. I'd probably die. What the heck is Kath even talking about right now, I should probably listen but I don't really feel like it. It's probably about the newest sister drama. Nancy stole my purse, or Lizzie borrowed my favorite heels. My favorite ones! She knows they're my favorite! I really need Meredith right now.

"Hey, um Kath, it was really nice seeing you again, but I have some stuff to do. I'lll see you later okay?" I said prompting her to check her watch.

"Wow, it's been three hours already! Okay you get to what you need to do, I'll go check in at the hotel. Don't forget you have to show me that girlfriend of yours tomorrow!" she replied with a smile. I just smiled at her and gave her a hug before walking away.

I walked into headquarters and looked around everywhere for Meredith. Where did she go? I mean she would have told me she was leaving, right? I pulled out my phone and checked, yup no messages. That's when I saw her, walking out of a suit supply closet. Weird.

"Meredith!" I yelled but she didn't stop. I tried calling her name again, but she still didn't hear me. I caught up to her and then I noticed the puffy red eyes and tears. Crap. Is she hurt, she can't be hurt. So many thoughts were racing through my mind, I hurt seeing her hurt. I pulled her back into he closet and locked the door. She was avoiding my gaze. Was she really embarrassed, even after I told her I loved her?

"Hey, what's wrong" I murmured and pulled her close. She pushed me away. Now I was confused. "Why are you pushing me away?" I asked her. Now she looked at me before saying, "I don't think your girlfriend would like it if she knew you were holding me." And then she walked right out the door before I could say anything. What the hell did she mean, girlfriend? She was my girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek's POV

Where is she? I looked everywhere for her. I still couldn't find her. That's when it hit me. The clearing by the trailer that we both love. I flew over there as fast as I could and found her sitting there, looking into the water.

"You know I'm a little confused as to why my girlfriend wouldn't want me to hold you, considering you are my girlfriend. I mean is this your way of telling me you don't want me, because I thought the whole we both have four powers thing meant we are made for each other." I told her as I got closer. She turned around and looked at me with the most devastated expression I have ever seen. It made me want to cry.

"Don't even try to lie to me Derek, I saw you both in front of the hospital. She was tall and leggy, beautiful, with dark black hair. And you hugged her and kissed her cheek. I mean you could have at least had the decency to be secretive about it. Didn't have to flaunt your love" she replied. Tall, dark black hair, crap. Kathleen of course. She was still ranting on about how I didn't love her, how dare she. Every bone in my body ached for her. I grabbed her and kissed her with a passion so strong I got her to shut up.

I pulled back for air after what felt like hours, I never wanted that kiss to end. "What the hell was that?" she yelled. "I hate you!" she screamed over and over as she pounded her fists into my chest.

"That woman you saw, Kathleen my sister." I told her as I grabbed her hand.

"Oh" she seemed embarrassed and shy. I was still mad, did she really think I didn't love her. I pulled her close and put my mouth on her neck right next to her ear.

"And don't you ever dare doubt my love for you again, I love you so much I can't even breathe without you. So never ever say I don't love you. Do you understand me?" I interrogated harshly through a whisper. She pulled my head back up to her.

"I love you more" and then she attacked my lips with a kiss so fierce, I didn't ever want it to end.

 **So that's that, I hope you all don't hate me. And I'm really sorry again for the lack** **of updating, there really is no excuse. But yeah, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. I might not update for a while because of finals, but I promise I will try. OH and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018. I hope you all have a great year! Thanks to those of you who gave me fanfic suggestions! Please leave a review, they really do help! Until Next time - McMerder13**


End file.
